narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rei Kenza
Background Rei has quite a weird backgroud. She never had real friends. She never knew her family. She was kept a close eye on, all the time. Rei never felt true freedom. Rei was Bio made from a sample of D.N.A. of Hiroshi Kenza. Her creators wanted to use the Shigan for their own evil use. Rei wasn't made to the age of 1, she was made from the age of 14. Rei's captives thought that would give them enough time to change her into a weapond. Rei's captives trained her hard, almost to the point of death sometimes. But, they would always heal her to full health then trained her again. They taught her various of skills. Including techniques. They also taught Rei how to use her Dojutsu. Although they weren't such of a use because they didn't know how to progress it. Rei and her captives were raided by a group of Rouge ninja, wanting money. Rei wasn't allowed to fight because her captives thought she would run away. But' Rei was able to see the fight. She saw all the ninja utilize techniques that Rei never of thought. She even saw someone use the Summoning Technique. When Rei turned 15 she decided to atempte the summoning technique. Rei did this in her bedroom so the others wouldn't catch her. Once Rei pulled off the hand seals she didn't summon anything. Instead shefound her self in a mysterious place. Rei was a little scared but still took a look around the place. She then ran into a giant Panda. She wasn't that scared becasue she saw a giant ant when the ninja use the technique. The panda then greeted her. The Pandas had welcomed her into their own. They taught Rei various of skills, more then her captives had. Rei had made friends with them, including one certain Panda. A Sage Panda, one that could teach Rei Panda Sage Mode. This Pandas name was Kōri. They had become the best of friends. When the Pandas found out about Rei's Dojutsu they wanted to help her. The pandas had heard a rumor that there was another one with the same Dojutsu. Kōri and Rei were sent out to find this mysterious man. Personality Rei has a very simular Personality to her dad. This is because Rei was made from his D.N.A.. Though one thing to note is, she only likes woman. This is because she was made from Hiroshi's D.N.A. as he only likes woman, allot. THough she has a diffrent attitude to everything. She is protective of herself. She doesn't open up nor talk to anyone but the Pandas. She just blocks everyone out, not letting them in. She normally hates people. Although very few have been known to gain her trust. Even if they do gain Rei's trust, she will normally not open up to them. Abilities Chakra Rei does have an above avrage level of chakra for her age. This is mostly due to her being part of The Kenza Family. Chakra Control Due to Rei being part if the Kenza Family she was created with great Control over her chakra usage. Ninjutsu Due to Rei's intense training with her captives and the Pandas, she has grown quite well in her Ninjutsu. She is great at her Lightning Release. Taijutsu Rei is good at Taijutsu alone. But with her Shigan activated she does get quite the boost in Taijutsu. Kenjutsu Rei is amazing at Kenjutsu. She was taught how to use a sword when she was with the Pandas. She uses a Bamboo sword from the trees of Mount Take. Normally the sword would gather Natural Energy for the user but that was taken off so Rei wouldn't be hurt by the Natural Energy. Genjutsu Rei doesn't use Genjutsu but she does have the ability to pull one off. Intelligence Rei was created so she would be smart. She was givin a Bio-Made brain that was able to process anything much faster then the average human.